


Best girl

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Jon Lewis's Robin, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph will laugh at him until she falls off a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



> For [](http://thefourthvine.livejournal.com/profile)[**thefourthvine**](http://thefourthvine.livejournal.com/).

Tim tries -- and hates himself for having to try -- to think about Steph when he masturbates. Anything he thinks is either too commonplace to be sufficiently arousing, or too unlikely for verisimilitude.

Not that she would push his hands away if he wanted to touch her, but --

But --

He knows better than to try; she loves him because he does not pressure her except to perfect herself.

If he ever tells her that the only way he can achieve orgasm while thinking about her is by imagining sparring with her, she'll laugh at him until she falls off a building.


End file.
